Shodiw the Hedgehog
by Shodiwth
Summary: After Dr. Eggman releases Chaos again and captures the Final Hazard, he fuses them, turning them into Final Chaos. Now Sonic and Shadow have to fuse into the ultimate hedgehog to defeat the chaotic being and save the earth.
1. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 1**

**Here We Go Again**

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Cream, Omega, Rouge, and Eggman were all cheering for Sonic and Shadow as they fought against Final Chaos, the fusion of Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard.

"This thing is tough!" Sonic yelled to Shadow.

"We have Eggman to thank for this!" Shadow yelled back.

"I thought he would have learned from the first time he released Chaos." Sonic said to himself as he remembered when Eggman released Chaos again.

"Hey Sonic! Get a load of this!" Eggman yelled as he released Chaos again.

"I beat him last time. What makes you think that I can't beat him this time?" Sonic said as he jumped into action.

Sonic fought Chaos with all his might, but he couldn't beat him. They were a match for each other in every way.

"I don't get it. I beat him so easily last time. Why can't I this time. _**What did you do?**_" Sonic asked.

"I've trained Chaos and increased his fighting abilities 100-fold to match your fighting abilities. Now nothing can stop me!" Eggman boasted.

Sonic sped away to Station Square to warn all the others. When he got there everyone was lying on the ground unconscious except for Tails

"Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos is back. He showed up and started attacking us. Knuckles and I held him off for a while, but we soon had to fly away. The worst thing is that he took all seven Chaos Emeralds." Tails told him.

"Where is Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"He got a message from Shadow telling him to meet him on Angel Island." Tails answered.

"Okay, let's go. We'll need the Master Emerald again." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails raced off to Angel Island in the Tornado, but were soon interrupted by Eggman's robot sentry fleet. They destroyed them and continued on their way to Angel Island. When they got there, they saw Shadow waiting for them.

"Where is Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"He went out to look for the Master Emerald pieces _**again**_." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah. That's how Chaos got out in the first place." Tails said.

"Who is Chaos?" Shadow asked.

"Chaos is a water-like chao that guarded the Master Emerald and the chao over one thousand years ago. The Knuckles tribe of echidnas tried to steal the Master Emerald, hurting a lot of chao in the process." Tails explained. "Chaos used the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, transformed into Perfect Chaos, and destroyed the Knuckles tribe. Tikal, the Chief Pachamac's daughter sealed her soul and Chaos in the Master Emerald. About eleven years ago, Eggman shattered the Master Emerald and set free Chaos and Tikal's soul. Chaos used the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds and started destroying Station Square. Sonic used the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and defeated Perfect Chaos. Tikal showed up and sealed both of them back in the Master Emerald. Now Chaos is back and even more powerful than ever!"

"We've got to find Eggman!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails gathered up all of their friends, and the Master Emerald pieces and delivered them to Knuckles. Knuckles brought the Master Emerald with him and they all gathered outside of Eggman's base.

"Hey boys. I've been expecting you." Eggman said appearing out of nowhere.

"Knuckles, go to the Chaos Emerald ritual room and stop the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic instructed.

"How would you like to see my new invention?" Eggman asked.

"Where are Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh that is not their names anymore. You see I've created a fusion chamber. When I discovered the Final Hazard was back, I captured him. I gave Chaos all seven Chaos Emeralds and put them both in the fusion chamber. Go on inside and meet…_**Final Chaos**_!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Fight for Earth

**Chapter 2**

**Fight for Earth**

They all ran inside of Eggman's base to see a giant red skinned water-like monster in the shape of Perfect Chaos, but with legs like the Final Hazard.

"That must be Final Chaos!" Amy yelled.

"Exactly. Now Final Chaos, kneel before your master!" Eggman demanded.

One of Final Chaos's arms came up and slammed into Eggman, sending him flying out of his base. Final Chaos then teleported out of his base, leaving Sonic and the rest of his friends in the base.

"Knuckles, did you ever find the Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked.

"No. I got cut off by Final Chaos. He ran after me, then teleported in front of me. He kept doing that, sort of like he was toying with me." Knuckles said.

Eggman straggled in, angrier than usual.

"I can't believe he betrayed me!" Eggman yelled.

"You shouldn't be surprised Eggman. They did it before. Well Chaos did." Tails pointed out.

"What are we going to do now Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Well we need to get the Chaos Emeralds. That's the only way I can see us beating them now." Sonic answered.

Shadow raced out of the main room and returned in less than a minute with the Chaos Emeralds. He set them down in a circle around Sonic and himself, and they prepared to transform into their super forms.

"Wait. I'm coming too." Silver said.

"No. These are our enemies. We need to be the ones to stop them." Shadow said.

"But I want to-" Silver argued.

"No! It's going to be us and that's it." Sonic said.

Silver walked away from the group mumbling, but understood. Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and began to float in the air as the Chaos Emeralds circled around them. After they transformed, Sonic and Shadow flew out of the base and saw Final Chaos floating on a comet that looked like the Black Comet, but smaller. They flew towards him full speed and began their epic battle. In the distance they heard their friends cheering for them.

"You can do it Sonic!" Silver said.

"Give it all you got Shadow!" Eggman encouraged.

"If you fail, the entire planet will be destroyed." Omega announced.

"That's not helping Omega!" Sonic and Shadow yelled back.

"Tough it out you guys!" Knuckles screamed.

"You can do it!" Amy cried.

"Please Sonic!" Cream pleaded.

"_**SONIC**_!" Tails yelled.

"_**SHADOW**_!" Rouge yelled.

Sonic and Shadow continued to fight with all their might, but nothing was working. Final Chaos was just too strong, and they knew it. They managed to knock him off of the new Black Comet, but he teleported away at that very moment. Sonic and Shadow flew back to the base and powered down. Silver was enraged and turned to Eggman.

"This is _**all your**_ fault, Eggman! If you hadn't have fused him Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard, then nothing like this would have happened!" Silver yelled as he held Eggman in the air, threatening to drop him to his doom.

"Put him down Silver. We all make mistakes, and you of all people should know that." Sonic said.

Silver dropped Eggman, and he dropped with a thud. As everyone began singing "Humpty-Dumpty", Eggman sat up and faced Sonic and Shadow.

"I have an idea that could help." Eggman said.

"Well let's hear it." Sonic told him.

"Well Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard's power increased drastically when I fused them. Maybe if you guys fused then your power would increase also." Eggman suggested.

"That might just work." Sonic said.

"So get your stupid machine together and let's do this." Shadow demanded.

"Well it's not that simple. They took all of the machine's power, but I have an alternative. You guys could use a move that's similar to Chaos Control, but it's called Chaos Fuse. It does just what the name does. Fuses you with the help of the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Sonic said as they rushed into the base.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please.<strong>


	3. Getting Closer Than Ever

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Closer Than Ever**

Sonic and Shadow stepped into the circle of Chaos Emeralds and prepared for the ultimate fusion of their lives. They looked at each other for confirmation.

"You ready?" Shadow asked.

"You bet! Let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed.

They closed their eyes and began to float in the air. The Chaos Emeralds soon began circling them in the air at full speed.

"_**CHAOS**_!" They yelled as they turned towards each other.

"_**FUSE**_!" They exclaimed as a flash of light blinded everyone.

When the light went away, everyone looked up to see a hedgehog in the form of Shadow. He didn't look like Shadow though. His fur was blue with Black highlights where the red usually was. He still had the white chest fur and the skate shoes, but he didn't have the power rings that he kept on his ankles and wrists.

"Sonic? Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I am neither Sonic nor Shadow. I am Shodiw. _**Shodiw the Hedgehog**_." The hedgehog said as he stepped forward.

His voice was only different in that both Sonic and Shadow's voice could be heard. He began floating in the air again with the Chaos Emeralds circling at full speed and glowing in response. After the flash of light, Shodiw stood on the ground in his super form. He was all yellow, and had a yellow flaming aura surrounding him.

"Where is Final Chaos, Eggman?" Shodiw asked.

"He's on the outskirts of the planet. It seems he's headed to space." Eggman said.

Shodiw flew full speed towards Final Chaos intent on destroying him. When he finally got into outer space, he was greeted by the armada of the Black Arms.

"So we meet again. Well half of you anyway." Black Doom said.

"Black Doom? How did you and your alien army survive?" Shodiw asked.

"Right before Shadow blasted me with the Eclipse Cannon, I warped away leaving the Black Comet to be destroyed. I found another comet that was similar to the Black Comet and infected it with my blood, transforming it into a clone of the Black Comet. I then began to make my offspring and we were to exact our revenge upon the Earth." Black Doom told him.

"So why do you have Final Chaos with you?" Shodiw asked.

"He has so much power, and that can help me. He's still much stronger than you right now, but you won't get a chance to find that out." Black Doom said as he commanded his armada to attack them.

Shodiw floated in the air and waited for the majority of the Black Arms to get close enough to him. When they he was surrounded by all of them, he used Chaos Blast and killed them all. He then proceeded to go after Final Chaos, but Black Doom got in the way. An ultimate battle ensued between Shodiw and Shadow's arch-enemy. Shodiw channeled his inner Chaos Force and used his Chaos Attack to defeat Black Doom. He then went after Final Chaos, but Black Doom had been right. Final Chaos was still too strong for him and faster too. Final Chaos slammed Shodiw away with one of his arms and teleported away with the use of Chaos Control. Shodiw teleported back to the base and let everyone know what had happened.

"Now what are we going to do?" Cream asked.

"Well Eggman and I have been talking it over, and there's one more thing that we can think of that could help you. They have just the right amount of power that you need to beat Final Chaos." Tails said.

"What is it?" Shodiw asked.

"The Deep Power Stones." Eggman answered.

* * *

><p><strong>With the power stones, I'm going from the cliffhanger of Sonic the Hedgehog(TV Series). More to be written R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Search for the Deep Power Stones

**Search for the Deep Power Stones**

"How do you know about the Power Stones, Eggman?"

"Dr. Robotnik is my brother. Haven't you noticed the similarities? Anyways he's recently emerged from The Void and back to his old ways on Mobius. Snively is his lackey again and the Swat Bots are back in full force, roboticizing the citizens again." Eggman explained. "The Freedom Fighters still have the Power Stones, but none of them are brave or strong enough to go against Robotnik by themselves."

"So why are you telling us this? What are we supposed to do?" Shodiw asked.

"You have to go to Robotnik's base and get inside The Void. The King is still trapped inside, but your Uncle Chuck has figured out a way to sustain the crystal transformation that he experiences. After you get the King out of The Void, take him to a safe place. As much as it pains me to say it, you have to destroy my brother's base so he can stop wreaking havoc. Go to Knothole with the King, and get the Power Stones from Uncle Chuck. After you have the Power Stones, come straight here and we'll go from there." Eggman told him.

Shodiw powered up into his super form and flew off to Mobius to get the Power Stones. When he got to Mobius, he went to Robotnik's base and started making his way to The Void. He encountered Snively and a hoard of Swat Bots.

"Sup, Snively." Shodiw said.

"Sonic? _**GET THE HEDGEHOG!**_" Snively commanded.

"_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_" Shodiw yelled destroying all the Swat Bots and Snively in the process.

After he stopped Snively, he ran down to the dungeon and went into The Void. He was about to go into a castle when Eggman warned him it was a trap.

"Don't go in there, Shodiw. That is the home of Ixis Naugus, an evil sorcerer that wants to destroy my brother." Eggman warned.

"Then we should let him out." Shodiw countered.

"No, after he destroys Robotnik, he will go after you, because part of you is Sonic." Tails explained.

Shodiw was about to leave when King Acorn ran in front of him.

"Sonic?" King Acorn asked.

"No. I am the fusion of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. I am _**Shodiw the Hedgehog**_." Shodiw answered.

"Can you get me out of here and take me to Knothole?" King Acorn requested.

Shodiw grabbed King Acorn and ran out of the base. He set the king down and ran back inside the base to find Robotnik.

"How's it going, Robuttnik?" Shodiw asked when he found him.

"Sonic?" Robotnik yelled enraged!

"No. I am the fusion of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. I am _**Shodiw the Hedgehog**_."

"Why are you here?" Robotnik asked back up towards an escape pod.

"To destroy this place. _**CHAOS…BLAST!**_"

As Robotnik flew off in his escape pod, he could be heard all around Mobius. "_**I really hate that hedgehog! I hate him! I hate him! HATE HIM! Hate! Hate! Hate! HATE!**_"

Shodiw grabbed the king and flew off to Knothole.

"Yo Sal! Look who's here!" Shodiw yelled.

"Daddy!" Sally yelled when she caught sight off King Acorn and ran to give him a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Shodiw asked.

"Sonic?" A confused Sally asked.

"Gosh, I'm getting tired of saying this. I am the fusion of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. I am _**Shodiw the Hedgehog**_."

"Well, I'll give you something better than a hug. How about a kiss?"

"Wow. Just like old times."

After Sally, King Acorn, and Shodiw talked for a little while, Shodiw rushed off to Uncle Chuck's workshop.

"Uncle Chuck?" Shodiw called out.

"Over here." He answered.

"How've you been?"

"Great. How've you been, Shodiw?"

"Good. How do you know my name?"

"I talked to Dr. Eggman. We arranged everything, and he told me about the fusion."

"Oh, well I'm sort of in a hurry, so I could I please have the Power Stones now?"

"Sure," Uncle Chuck said as he handed the Power Stones to Shodiw. "Well, I guess you better get going. Jelly and jam time."

"That's juice and jam, Unc."

Shodiw flew back to Eggman's lab and powered down as Eggman started to explain how to use the Power Stones.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back and I have one more chapter until this story is finished. Don't worry, this will be a series. R&amp;R please:)<strong>


	5. FINAL CHAOS

**FINAL CHAOS**

"Just put the curved parts together and you'll have the power you need to defeat Final Chaos." Eggman instructed.

Shodiw stepped into the circle of Chaos Emeralds and transformed into his super form. He put the Stones together and flew off to find Final Chaos. When he found him, he was riding the Black Comet again.

"You have to stop Final Chaos _**once and for all**_." Tails said.

"_**Just watch this**_." Shodiw said.

Shodiw and Final Chaos got into an epic battle, but nobody could tell who was going to win. Finals Chaos shot a giant beam towards Earth, but Shodiw flew over and blocked it.

"_**SHODIW!**_" Tails and Rouge yelled, thinking Shodiw was gone for good.

Shodiw flew out of the smoke, ready to end things. Final Chaos tried to knock Shodiw down with one of his arms, but Shodiw caught it and disintegrated it.

"You can't stop me!" Shodiw said to Final Chaos.

"You ready?" Rouge asked.

"You bet! _**Here I go**_!" Shodiw answered "I am Shodiw! _**Shodiw the Hedgehog!**_"

Shodiw went in for one final hit and destroyed Final Chaos and the Black Comet for good. He flew back to Eggman's lab and powered down.

"Okay, Eggman, we're ready to be separate again." Shodiw said.

"Huh? Oh, well…" Eggman stuttered.

"What?"

"The thing is I have no idea how to get you back to normal. I didn't know this was going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short. I've changed my mind about making this a series also. I'm just going to keep adding chapters to this story. As always, Reviews are welcome and hoped for so I know what I need to work on. Thanks for reading:)<strong>


	6. Fusion Frenzy

**Okay, this chapter is short also, but they will start being longer. I promise. This is also the beginning of a new storyline.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fusion Frenzy<strong>

"_**WHAT?**_" Shodiw asked furiously.

"I made the fusion machine, so I could fuse Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard. I wasn't going to unfuse them, but then when he betrayed me, I came up with the idea for you to fuse." Eggman explained. "When I had the idea, I wasn't thinking about it."

"Well, you need to get started on a machine to _**unfuse**_ us, because we are _**not**_ staying like this _**forever**_."

"Okay, but it is going to take a long time to make. It may even take _**over a year**_."

"_**WHAT?**_"

"He's right, Shodiw. Remember how long it took to make a de-roboticizer?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but that's nothing like this." Shodiw answered.

"It's _**exactly**_ like this. We couldn't find the plans for the roboticizer, so we had to make it ourselves. That took _**over six months**_."

"Yeah. Well, we should start _**right now**_ then."

Eggman instructed everybody to get parts and look for gears. After they found some stuff, they took it back to Eggman's base.

"Sorry Eggman," Amy said giving him the parts they found. "But we couldn't find that many parts lying around."

"Maybe we should look in different dimensions." Knuckles suggested.

"Well, I do still have my machine, from when you were battling IX. We can use that." Eggman told them.

"Where should we go though?" Shodiw asked.

"How about this world? It is a lot like ours, but much more dangerous and adventurous." Omega suggested.

"Okay. Let's go, gang."

Shodiw and all his friends went inside the portal and started to walk around. Shodiw ran back to the portal and started yelling at Eggman.

"_**Why aren't YOU in HERE?**_" He asked.

"I have to open and close the portal." Eggman replied.

They all walked around, until Silver stumbled upon one of the seven mystical Dragon Balls.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That's the five star Dragon Ball. My name is Goku, and this is Vegeta." Goku said walking up.

"My name is Shodiw the Hedgehog. I am the fusion of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. I fused, because an evil genius named Dr. Eggman fused two evil monsters and made one new monster. Perfect Chaos, the monster, betrayed Eggman, and created an alliance with an alien race called the Black Arms," Shodiw explained. "As two hedgehogs, we could not defeat him, but when we fused, we destroyed him and the Black Comet. When we were ready to unfuse, Eggman hadn't created a machine to do that, so now we are looking for parts for the machine."

"Maybe we can help you."

"We should go back to our world, so you can talk to Dr. Eggman."

When everyone arrived back at Eggman's base, they ran to his lab and introduced them. Within all the excitement, Eggman was too busy explaining things and forgot to close the portal. While the portal was still open, three of Goku and Vegeta's most powerful enemies, Kid Buu, Broly, and Janemba, were teaming up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I want to at least know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions I will surely take them. Heck, you can even put in some ideas to add to this story.<strong>


End file.
